Guardian
by ToolaLoolaLoops
Summary: Kagome accidently fell into the well and into a different world. She meets Inuyasha whom is mean to her yet her protector. He tries not to be friends with her or is it just he thinks they will be more than friends? Yet Kagome has a secret of her own. She wants to know why she is here…


Guardian:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Summary: Kagome accidently fell into the well and into a different world. She meets Inuyasha whom is mean to her yet her protector. He tries not to be friends with her or is it just he thinks they will be more than friends? Yet Kagome has a secret of her own. She wants to know why she is here…

The wind whipped through her black long soft hair as she stared angrily at the dark sky. The sad and angry tears were determined to be released from her brown eyes yet she held them. She sat down next to a tree, wrapped her arms around her knees and began sobbing. Her tears fell lightly on her knee and then proceeded to roll down her leg then into the soft green grass. She shook her head and sniffled.

_I must move…_

She thought but made no intention to make any movement. Her mind was telling her to move though her body denied, telling her that it was safer under the tree. She looked up at the sky searching for a star. The sky was only dark with purple and black clouds. She laid her head on her knees and rocked back and forth silently. Remembering how she had got trapped….

…

"Darling can you go get me a pail of water out the well?" Her mother soft voice echoed throughout the hallway. She nodded, opened the sliding door and walked slowly to the shed. She had a hard time trying to open the rusty old door but with a forced push it opened. She sucked in some air and slump her shoulders. Sighing she walked into the small shed and leaned over the well. She made sure the bucket was secure and guided it down.

She tugged on the rope and the bucket stopped moving. She tugged on it and leaned forward. She snatched it again and the bucket shot up the well hitting her in the face. Stunned she fell forward into the well….

…

She sniffled as she accused herself of being stupid.

_I shouldn't have leaned over the stupid well…_

_Mom will know that something happen…they'll come and get me._

She thought and then the wind blew softly. She felt someone's presence. Gasping to herself, she move to her feet and began to run. As she was running she tripped on her on foot and fell to the ground. Whimpering she began to crawl away from the hissing sounds that came behind her. That's when she saw it.

A tall black, red eyed, six legs, slimy demon appeared. She screamed and tried to stand. Her right foot had a ache in it making her collapsed back to the ground.

_Ohh God…don't let me die like this._

It screeched at her. She stared wide eyed thinking it was just her time to die.

But then it was split in half and it dissolved in the ground. She looked around and saw nothing. She began to crawl away when something stepped on her hand, she cried out in pain. She looked up at them. His hair was long and gray. His ears were pointy like a little puppy. His eyes were big and wide as he looked down at her with an angered expression.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled at her. She stared at him lost in his eyes. He let out a growl when she didn't answer and applied more pressure on her hand.

She cried out.

"Tell me who you are." He snarled.

"I-I'm Kagome." She sobbed and he rolled his eyes. He removed his foot slowly and looked away.

"Leave while you can." He told her.

She pulled her hand to her chest and held it there, caressing it. He glanced back at her then growled.

"Are you deaf? Leave Now!" He yelled. She tried standing. First she let out a small cry and then she fell to the ground, panting.

"Ugh I have to do everything." Suddenly she was in his warm arms and he was jumping from tree to tree.

She looked wide eyes as he jumped so easily from each tree. "Can I know you name."

He didn't answer only glanced at her and huffed. She looked at him for a moment and then he looked back. Two different expressions. Hers was surprised and his was what the hell are you looking at.

She looked away and then she felt him set her down on something soft. "Sleep here I guess." She looked around to see she was in a small room. Only one bed and a dim light.

"You're just going to leave me here?" She asked him as he began walking towards the wooden door.

"You're not my problem." He launched his self out the door and she sighed.

_How can he save me then dump me here alone…_

She shook her head and turned on her side. Once her eyes were close she was asleep. She didn't know she was so tired.

…

That morning she woke up she tried standing but terribly failed. She crawled out the door and saw she was in the middle of a dirt field. She put all her weight on her left feet and began hoping.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He snarled, startling her making her fall back on her bottom. He sat on the shed, Indian style, arms folded and eyes close while his ears jerked a bit.

"I don't know." She mumbled and stared at him. He smirked a bit and then looked at her. He had bags under his eyes.

_He is tired…_

"Are you hungry girl?" He asked her softly and then leaped off the roof of the shed. He landed right next to her and then picked her up, taking her back inside the shed. Kagome didn't fight when he made her lay down but she wished he would stay in her arms.

"Yeah kinda…" She whispered and he just walked out the shed.

"Wait where are you—"He slammed the door shut, cutting her sentence off. She looked sad and non-surprised. Only shaking her head she fell back asleep.

…

A sweet juicy scent filled her senses as she woke up. She looked down at the foot of the bed and there sat a plate off bacon. She reached for the plate and began devouring it. The little food was gone in minutes and she smiled at herself.

"You done…"He asked from outside and then entered the shed.

"Yeah." She mumbled and looked at the floor.

"Well we have to leave…the people who own this place is coming back. Now let's go." He walked back out the shed and she frowned.

"Oh damn I forgot." He walked back into the shed and swept her into his arms. Not giving her a chance to say anything he dashed out the house and up the roof.

"Damn. Something is in my foot." He began running until he reached the street and then began jumping from roof to roof.

Kagome sat quiet in his arms. He would look at her but she didn't look back. He wondered why.

Shaking the thought out his head he stopped his jumping and sat her on the ground. He sat in the tree above her and just watched her.

She looked up at him and he looked away. "W-why are we here mister?" She asked him and looked at the ground.

He didn't answer and she began thinking would he ever talk to her on her terms. She sighed and looked at the sky, enjoying the silence.

"I got tired of jumping." He broke the silence at once and her heart began to pound.

"Oh…" She mumbled and smiled to herself. He made a tsk sound and she looked at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head no and then jumped away, leaving her by herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come.

…

She was sitting at the kitchen table with her family enjoying a meal. She smiled with joy as she looked at them all smiling.

"Kagome can you pass me the butter?" Her mother asked her softly. Kagome smiled and grabbed the empty bowl.

"There isn't anymore."

"Ok its fine. But sweetheart I'm out of water…think you can give me some?" Her mother smiled. Kagome nodded and stood up…

…

She jumped out her sleep, tears streaming, heart pounding. She started panting as she held her chest. Taking a few deep breaths she calmed herself.

"You okay?" His voice made her heart lose control again. He looked at her with blank face though his eyes were full of care. Kagome didn't answer, only stared at him.

"Hey you okay?" He stepped closer yet not close enough. Kagome looked down and looked back at him

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? Your heart—I mean your crying."

"I said I was fine." Kagome snapped.

_Since when did he care? Go leave like you always do…_

She thought stubbornly.

"Fine then…I just thought you need some company. Forget it." He jumped to another tree that was far from her but close enough for him to watch her.

_What have I done…_

She thought and shook her head. She wiped her eyes and tried standing. She made it on her feet and began trying to walk. Her right foot ache a bit but she knew she could walk but not as long as she hoped. Limping she made it pass one tree. He looked down at her wide eyes and she just continued limping.

She passed the tree he was sitting in and he rolled his eyes.

_Where the hell is she going?_

He thought and jumped down with a grunt. She looked back at him and he folded his arms as he followed her. She rolled her eyes and just sat down.

"Keep walking Ms. I'm Fine." He said and she growled to herself.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? When I wanted to have a conversation with you, you didn't want it so don't try to have one now." She said. He made no response just walked pass her and jumped out of sight. She stood up again and began walking. Her foot began to ache with pressure and she fell to the ground, moaning.

Crying out she laid down, tears streaming.

_I just want to go home…_


End file.
